After Dinner Sit
by FluffysBijin05
Summary: Their day was eventful and dinner was nice now what will happen afterwards when Kagome gives her thanks. InuKag fic COMPLETED
1. Sango's Suggestion

This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish hard enough? Nope don't own Inuyasha maybe next time.  
  
After Dinner "Sit"  
  
Chapter 1: Sango's Suggestion  
  
Once again there is an argument going on at the bone eaters well. "Inuyasha move so I can go home!!" Yelled Kagome her temper rising as she asked him for the fifth time already.  
  
"Why do you have to go home now? We could be looking for shards!!" Yelled the hanyou his anger flaring.  
  
"I've been gone for a week, I'm tired, and my family will be worried," Kagome said with desperation but ready to sit him if she had to.  
  
Inuyasha stayed glued to the spot but gave a look of disappointment ready to give in. When Sango, who had been waiting a little ways off with Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala, spoke up just as he was about to move.  
  
"I have an idea since tonight is the new moon he can go with you and you two can maybe do something together," she said while looking at the forest floor her cheeks turning rosy at the suggestion she made. Then taking their brief pause as though she had said something bad took it back.  
  
"Never mind forget I said anything it was a stupid idea," Sango said shaking her head. They stared at each other blinking thinking about the idea.  
  
"No, it's o.k. I guess," They both said.  
  
Then Kagome had a bad thought and added, "But you better behave yourself or I will use the "S" word until your back goes out, got me," she said threateningly.  
  
Inuyasha mentally shivered at the thought knowing full well she meant and nodded his agreement. So with that they jumped through the well. After they climbed out the well and were outside the little well house they were greeted by Kagome's little brother Sota.  
  
"Cool you brought Inuyasha with you!" Sota exclaimed happily.  
  
Inutasha pulled himself up feeling really important right then.  
  
'Please,' Kagome thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah mom says don't make plans for tonight we're going out," Sota says just remembering what their mom had said.  
  
"Great that's perfect tell mom I'm bringing Inuyasha with us," she said.  
  
"Wait a minute your bringing him like that. Are you sure?" Asked Sota with disbelief and concern on his face.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at this and wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
"Don't worry little brother just ask mom if we can a little after dark," Kagome said with assurance in her voice.  
  
"Sure I'll ask her when she gets back home," Sota said still not sure what his sister was going to do he just shrugged it off and went into the house.  
  
"So what are we going to do until then?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am going to take a nice long shower you are going to wait in my room until I finish," Kagome said.  
  
Then walking into the house and saying hello to her grandfather then heading for her bedroom to get some clothes going to her bedroom first to get some clothes then going straight to the bathroom. Inuyasha took his usual route to her room right through the window. About thirty minutes later Kagome was feeling relaxed and clean having taken a shower and gotten dressed. When she got back to her room she found Sota trying to teach Inuyasha a new game.  
  
"You lose," Sota said calmly. Her brother was unaware of how Inuyasha would react but Kagome new all to well he didn't like to lose at anything.  
  
"What do you mean I lost? I never lose. Let's play again!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sota looked at the hanyou in fright but kept his cool he knew Inuyasha would not win for a long time at this game and he wouldn't dare tell him that he lost again so next time he just told him that he won.  
  
"See I told you I would win," Inuyasha boasted.  
  
Kagome had noticed that her brother had just lied and she knew why she also knew better than to tell Inuyasha the truth. She saw the look in Sota's eyes that told her he was ready to leave, so she made something up.  
  
"Sota don't you have to go help grandpa fix up the shrine today?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot," said Sota suddenly remembering something that wasn't real.  
  
"Before I go mom says that it's o.k.," that said he left not knowing where to go but glad to leave the room.  
  
"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well..,"Kagome said apprehensively.  
  
"Well what?" He asked looking at her questioningly at her.  
  
"Well I have to take you shopping for your clothes," she said watching his expression go to that of angry confusion.  
  
"What is wrong with my clothes?" He asked.  
  
"Well no one wears kimonos anymore," she said.  
  
"I guess that's o.k. but I pick what I like," he said.  
  
"There's some other things you have to wear a hat, sunglasses, and you have to leave Tetsusaiga," she finished cautiously.  
  
I hope you like my first chapter I have put this up before but have updated it some so it is easier to read. I should have a new chapter up every week it's not very long. Sorry if the characters are out of character. Please review. Thank you.  
BUH-BYE,  
Sango16 


	2. New Incidents Both Good and Bad

Hope you like this chapter too. More reviews please I enjoy them. Sorry I totally suck at chapter names. Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
Mikokinu: Thank you I didn't know that I don't know much about Japan but I pretend to know so I will seem smart shhh don't tell anyone.  
  
Also thanks to Princessann and Broken Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. * Sniffs *  
  
After Dinner "Sit"  
  
Chapter 2: New Incidents Both Good and Bad  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to argue with Kagome and was even curious enough to ask what sunglasses were but all he heard was the last part of her sentence.  
"Are you crazy wench I'm not leaving Tetsusaiga for any reason!" He yelled in her face. She really couldn't blame him fro wanting to keep his only weapon but calling her wench was not acceptable.  
"Sit!!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha's rosary beads glowed a bright pink and he hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud and he was held tightly to the floor.  
  
She stared at his immovable body on the floor as he yelled stifled cures and as he was released thirty seconds later she was going to yell at him some more for calling her a wench when he interrupted.  
"You can sit me all you want I'm still not going to leave Tetsusaiga," he said calmly while standing and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
She kinda knew he would say that. She also knew that he fully meant it. That's why she had come up with something that she knew would work.  
  
He opened his eyes when she didn't reply he was sure she would sit him a good few times. He watched her cautiously as she took little steps and closed the gap between them. When she reached him she pulled her hand up to cup his cheek and leaned in to give him a light kiss on the lips and pulled away slightly their noses touching.  
"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in the sexiest voice she could manage. He nodded stupidly still stunned by her actions yet enjoying it all the same. Kagome mentally cheered at her small victory. 'Damn it feels good to be a women,' she thought happily.  
  
Ten minutes later they were at the mall trying to find something that he would like to wear. After a lot of arguing and a few stores later he finally settled on a white t-shirt with a short sleeve red over shirt a pair of khakis and a pair of red and white tennis shoes. When Kagome saw him try on the new outfit her mind wondered to a bad place.  
'For a hanyou he sure looks good and he sure has a nice butt. Wait where did that come from?' She thought giving herself a mental slap.  
  
He changed and she paid for the lot of it. As they were on they're way out of the mall Kagome heard someone calling her name. She turned around and was horrified by the sight it was.  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it here as a cliffie. No, I wouldn't do that to my faithful readers I'm not that mean plus it's way to short.)  
  
It was Hojo. It's not like she didn't like him or didn't want to see him it's just that he couldn't have come at a worse time.  
"Hello Kagome I haven't seen you in school lately," Hojo said cheerfully greeting her.  
"Are you feeling better? Oh whose your friend?" He asked concerned for her but just noticing someone was standing next to her.  
  
By now though Inuyasha had started emitting low growls which thankfully she was the only one that could hear him. She had to think of something to calm him down before this got bad but she really couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
"Hello Hojo I'm fine now and should be back in school on Monday and this is my friend Inuyasha," she answered with a forced smile.  
  
'So this is that Hojo goes she keeps talking about. I should rip his throat out right now. She's mine not his,' Inuyasha thought stretching his claws as his anger grew.  
  
"That's good Kagome and it's nice to meet you Inuyasha," Hojo said greeting him and extending his hand to shake Inuyasha's who just ignored Hojo's hand but it didn't seem to bother him much he just resumed his conversation with Kagome.  
  
"Well Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Hojo asked boldly.  
At those words Inuyasha's growls got louder and he posed his claws ready to spill the other guys blood right there. Kagome who was use to the question half ignored it and sighed. She was however very aware of the hanyou next to her. She saw him pose his claws and heard his growls increase in volume but worst of all she thought she saw a flash in his usually golden eyes behind his sunglasses.  
'I have to calm him down quick,' she thought anxiously.  
  
So she lightly grabbed his hand squeezed it to get his attention and gave him a brief look of assurance. That did the trick and he reluctantly stopped his growling and calmed himself to instead just staring daggers at him. Hojo luckily didn't see this because at that exact moment he heard someone calling his name and turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry Hojo I can't my family is going out tonight," she said.  
  
With a little disappointment in his voice Hojo said, "Maybe some other time then. I'll see you at school bye gotta go." Hojo none the worse from wear walked away soon disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter too. Sorry I Can't update for at least 2 weeks because I have to do this over my sisters house and I will be busy next weekend. Sorry about the uneven spacing I am experimenting on how I like it to like and trying to make sure it's not to close together and not to far apart. Please review I love to hear them. BUH-BYE, Sango16(mm) Fluffysbijin05(ff) 


	3. Explainations and Good Behavior

Thank you some more for the reviews. I actually got this up at the right time it wasn't supposed to be up until next week.  
  
Rayjayiscrazy: Thank you for reading my story and thank you for the review. (mm) Yami+Hoshi: Thank you for being the first to review. I hope others follow yours reviews.(ff)  
  
Disclaimer: Sango16: Can I pretty please have Inuyasha and co.*gives big puppy dog eyes* Owner: No Sango16: *pouts* your mean  
  
After Dinner "Sit"  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations and Good Behavior  
  
When they got back Kagome told Inuyasha what to expect when they went out. She also gave him a short lesson on manners that didn't start off to well. He really didn't like to be told what to do and what not to do and so he was being really obstinate about it. Then about halfway through the lesson he could tell her anger was rising and if didn't shut up and listen he would most definitely get "sat" so he just did what she told him from that point on.  
  
"Inuyasha will you please listen to me," Kagome begged the stubborn hanyou through gritted teeth.  
"Why do I have to do this crap it's stupid?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because I asked you nicely and next time I will just have to s-," Kagome was saying coolly but was cut off.  
"Okay, Okay I'm listening," Inuyasha, said hastily before she could finish her sentence.  
"Thank you now remember." Kagome was saying mid way through their short lesson.  
  
After the lesson was over it was already starting to get dark so she asked Sota to help him get ready. By the time he was finished you could see strands of black hair mixed with his slivery long white hair that he had just pulled out of a towel. When Kagome's mom called them down his usually white hair was midnight black, and his normally golden eyes were a shade of dark brown. Also his claws were regular fingernails, his ears were at a normal position at the sides of his head and he didn't have fangs. All this combined with the fact that his heightened senses were now dulled and Kagome wouldn't let him bring Tetsusaiga put him on edge. Needless to say he hated the new moon because it made him feel defenseless although he would never admit to it. They walked down the stairs arm in arm with him in his new outfit and her wearing a mid thigh khaki skirt and a long sleeve red shirt with a rose made of blue glitter on the front with red and white tennis shoes to match his outfit. When they reached the bottom of the staircase her family was in awe at what they saw.  
"How did. what happened?" They asked in unison.  
"Please don't ask it's a long story," Kagome said with exasperation.  
  
"We have plenty of time," Sota said.  
  
She told them how once a month on the new moon Inuyasha loses his youkai blood and becomes human until the next morning then he turns back into a hanyou. As she told them this they hung on her every word still amazed and Sota thought that Inuyasha was even cooler now. The said hanyou now human sat on the couch sulking he didn't like the occasional stares he was getting. Having finished explaining they left the house to go to dinner.  
  
They went to this nice little place called The Blue Rose. It was a casual little place the family went to often it wasn't more about fifteen minutes from the house. The place had table settings from two to six. Each table adorned a bright blue rose in the center of them and wooden chairs with nicely cushioned blue seats. The restaurant wasn't crowded but it did have a fair amount of people there. They were seated somewhat near a corner which was probably a safe spot for the night.  
  
Everyone was handed a menu and Kagome and her family scanned it casually already having some idea of what they wanted having been here before. Inuyasha had no idea of how this exactly worked so he just let Kagome pick for him. She ordered something like steak stir-fry and got the same thing for herself so he would be more willing to at least try the new food. He was a little reluctant at first to try the steaming food but it smelled so enticing he had to at least try it. The taste was definitely new but he liked all the different spices on the dish.  
  
He even showed he'd listened to Kagome's early lessons and did everything she showed him and in his opinion he was doing a great job. (A/N: But we all know he was just showing off.) Kagome was impressed he was on his best behavior and never once acted out or did anything stupid.  
  
"I wonder is he just showing off for me," Kagome slightly blushed at the thought and turned her head away from Inuyasha who she was sitting next to. It flattered her to think that he was doing it just to impress her she would have to thank him when they got home.  
  
They didn't talk much but they had a good time nonetheless and the family left the restaurant full and happy. They were finished and back home a little after nine thirty. Everyone was tired when they got back home after it had been a long day and everyone was full. Kagome's mom, grandfather, and Sota all turned in for the night all saying goodnight to each other then heading for their rooms and closing their doors.  
  
Kagome wasn't ready for bed and she could tell neither was Inuyasha besides now that they were alone she wanted to thank him for tonight.  
  
This is where I decided to end this chapter. There is only one chapter after this one sorry it only has four chapters. I also will thank you for the reviews again and I will also beg for more reviews from my readers I really love them. Well hope you liked the chapter. OH I almost forgot I have no idea what Japanese cuisine is like so I picked something I think is good. Also I don't know if there really are blue roses I just like the idea so I put it in there. BUH-BYE, Sango16 (mm) FluffysBijin05 (ff) 


	4. Kisses and Sits

Sorry readers this is the last Chapter to the story I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. Venomous-Angel-of-Hades is my younger sister she doesn't have any stories up yet but watch out for her she writes better than I do. If kissing and a little unintentional pervert action is considered a lemon then this is a very little lemon so be warned. If you don't consider this a lemon then I am sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Sango16: Maybe when pigs learn to fly I will own Inuyasha. Venomous-Angel-of-Hades: Hey look what's that up there. Sango16: where? Hey that's just a bird. Venomous-Angel-of-Hades: ha ha ha Sango16: That's not nice. Oh well on with the story.  
  
After Dinner "Sit"  
  
Chapter 4: Kisses and Sits  
  
"You want to walk outside with me for a while?" She asked not quite meeting his eyes.  
"O.k.," he answered not sure why she was asking him of all people. They walked outside and down the stars in silence. At first they stared at the stars Inuyasha wondering why Kagome asked him out here and Kagome trying to grab some courage to make the first move. She wanted to really kiss him not like this afternoon that was just to get him to leave Tetsusaiga. This time she wanted it to be really special. She turned to face him and broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you for tonight Inuyasha," she said shyly but she held her gaze at him.  
"F." Inuyasha was about to say his favorite word but was cut off by Kagome's kiss.  
  
Of course he was surprised but nicely so and once he was done being surprised he went deep into the kiss. His tongue soon begging for entrance into her mouth and she allowed him in and they both began tasting each other. They both thought the other tasted good.  
  
Her hands tangled in his hair feeling his silky locks. His hands on her hips at first then they started to roam going lower and around till his hands were on her butt. All of a sudden she froze and he didn't know why but then he knew and quickly removed his hands but it was too late. Her anger was to the point he knew what was about to happen he tried to brace himself and apologize but she already said it.  
  
"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. He hit the ground with an unearthly thud and you could see the imprint his body made in the ground around him.  
  
'Damn she has no idea how much this hurts,' he thought as the prayer beads held him to the spot.  
  
She was far from through though.  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!" Kagome yelled some more still angry with him. At this he let his tongue fly with colorful words as he was slammed six more times harder and harder into the ground the imprint getting deeper and the necklace holding him fast.  
  
"How dare you?! What were you thinking?! I.I.I should. I'm going to bed!!" She yelled then stomped off towards the house.  
  
He was going to stop her but the magic still held him to the ground. By the time the spell wore off he was ready to yell at her for sitting him so many times. What he did wasn't that bad the monk did it all the time now that he thought on it more he didn't want to be compared to that perverted monk in any way so he just left the subject alone. More importantly he didn't think he could take any more sits today he was sore in places he didn't know he had before. So he never tried to stop her. (A/N: I got that part from some movie I just don't remember which one)  
  
'How dare he!! I should've.I oughta!!' She screamed in her mind her expression starting off angry but soon turning into a look of guilt. (A/N: She's too nice for her own good) 'I shouldn't have sat him so many times I may have hurt him he is human tonight,' she thought with concern.  
  
'He really didn't mean anything by it he just got a little carried away and he surprised me that's all,' she reasoned with herself.  
  
'I wonder where he is, he should've caught up to me by now,' she wondered when she had reached her room. Kagome looked out the window to see him walking towards the well house. She wouldn't let him just leave like that she had to say something so she ran down the stairs and out the door to stop him. By the time she got to the well house he was standing at the edge of the well ready to jump in. He turned when he heard her rush in the door. Confused he wondered why she had come. 'Probably to sit me some more,' he thought bitterly and slightly winced at the thought. Kagome walked closer to him with her head down looking at the dirt floor of the well house, her bangs covering her eyes so he couldn't see her expression.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I said you know what so many times. I know you didn't mean to, I was just surprised that's all," she apologized but nervously she still stared at the floor and wondered if he'd accept and stay.  
  
He looked in bewilderment at her.  
'Why is she apologizing for something that was really my fault? I better say something before she gets mad again,' he thought. When Inuyasha opened his mouth this time something nice actually came out.  
"I'm sorry," he said to Kagome in an almost whisper. Kagome brought her head up to stare at him amazed.  
'He just apologized to me, he did something nice without complaining,' she thought happily. Meanwhile Inuyasha was getting a little uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him so of course he let her know in his own little way.  
"What you looking at me like that for?!" He loudly asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, just. Thank you for apologizing," she said brightly.  
  
Inuyasha now thoroughly finished with this mushy stuff gave his usual reply of "Feh" then crossed his arms and looked away. 'Well he can be nice for a little while,' she thought hopefully.  
  
Kagome gave him a quick hug of thanks, which of course left him in the dark as always, and then she turned and started towards the door of the well house. When he didn't follow she said, "Come on it's getting late and I'm tired," smiling in invitation. Happy to comply he joined her and both of them headed inside.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked my little story. I am a little sad that no one reviewed on the last chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please don't flame me because this story is really short. I have other stories that I am going to write and they are all longer than this one. Please review I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Sango16 (mm) FluffysBijin05 (ff) 


End file.
